A House-Unity Party
by Sanshine7
Summary: Hermione and Ginny drag Harry to a house-unity party... With Slytherins. What could they possibly be up to? Another oneshot cause apparently I can't write anything else.


**A House-Unity Party.**

"But I don't want to go! I- I have homework to do! Hermione, tell her" Harry pleaded the bushy haired girl meekly, giving her doe eyes in hope she will help him avoid this likely-to-be-a-disaster. Hermione smartly avoided his gaze, knowing she couldn't handle the doe eyes.

"I thought you finished them already" Hermione raised her eyebrow, pressing her lips into a thin line, probably to not burst out laughing. Harry narrowed his eyes, a hurt expression creeping its way to his face.

"I am betrayed, Hermione, I would never expect such betrayal- not from you" he accused her. She glanced up at him from the book she was seemingly reading, a sorry smile twisting her lips.

"Sorry" she said apologetically and immediately went back to reading her book.

"So it's settled then. We're going" Ginny smiled smugly, Harry recognizing that expression as her victory expression, the one she had every time they won a Quidditch game or when she cursed some unlucky person with an especially good bat-boogey curse. Remembering Ginny's skills in that department, Harry sighed dramatically, knowing he had no chance anymore.

"Fine, you win. But I won't participate, absolutely no, I will just stand in the corner scowling, and I'm not eating or drinking anything they would give me! I don't trust those Slytherins" much as he didn't trust the sly look on Ginny's face before she informed him of the party she, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood and Hermione had planned.

They apparently have been planning this house-unity party for quite some time, and it was only for 5th and 6th years, from all houses, and set to be in the Room of Requirement.

When Harry had heard of this, he knew that his sly friends were up to something, and the feeling in Harry's stomach informed him it wasn't good.

But alas, it seemed that Hermione and Ginny had him cornered, and that's what he gets for being best friends with them.

Ron was also against the idea, but after some "persuading" from Hermione's side, he suddenly began to seem enthusiastic over the idea, though Harry suspected he was really enthusiastic about spending some time with Hermione.

"You don't have to eat anything they'll give you, but you will participate in EVERYTHING, or else-" Ginny didn't even need to finish that sentence. Harry shivered slightly, remembering that although her small size, she was strong, and life with 6 elder brothers thought her how to hit, definitely. Harry unconsciously rubbed up his right arm. Yup, definitely knew how to hit.

"I really feel bad for Dean, for having to put up with you. That must really hurt. Literally" Harry half joked and Ginny smacked his upper right arm.

"OW." he furrowed his brows annoyingly. She just smirked.

That evening Harry wore his tight green shirt, which in his opinion suited his eyes, and some black tight jeans. For no special reason, really. Over the summer he finally took it upon himself to buy himself a new, normal wardrobe. Harry tried brushing his hair, but to no avail, so he just sighed, giving up and heading to the common room, where Hermione and Ginny were chatting head-to-head, seeming very excited over something.

Hermione had wore a pretty blue shirt and a flowery short skirt, her hair managed to look neat, in perfect bottled curls. Ginny, on the other hand, wore a small red dress and let her hair loose.

"Wow, you two ladies look ravishing" Harry smiled to them. They noticed him and separated, blushing only slightly. They giggled and thanked him as he raised his brow.

"You look handsome today as well, Harry. It seemed you really put an effort in it" Ginny said, blushing and giggling again. This time Harry raised both his brows. Yup, definitely up to something.

"In everything but the hair, honestly, Harry, you look like a mad cat attacked you" Hermione sighed exasperatedly and moved to fix his hair. As she finished, he looked at himself at the mirror and smiled. His hair almost seemed normal.

"Thanks" he said to her, but her attention was already pointed at something, or someone else, over Harry's shoulder. She was blushing again, and Harry couldn't help but smile as he turned and indeed, it was Ron and Dean coming down the stairs, Seamus not a far step behind them. Neville had already left with Luna, and Harry thought if something good came out of this party, then he was happy it was Neville confessing his feelings to Luna.

Dean made his way to Ginny, kissing her, and Ron stood next to Hermione, blushing.

"You look nice, Hermione" he smiled at her and she blushed harder, smiling as well. Harry rolled his eyes, smiling as well. All of the boys were dressed in muggle clothing, looking ready to go to the party. Lavender and Parvati joined them and they made their way to the Room of Requirement, meeting up with a small group from Ravenclaw, also on their way to the party.

As they all entered, Harry was happy to see that the room made itself big and rather comfy, with sofas and cushions and beanbags on one corner, a table with punch and snacks that must have been added there before hand, and a big empty space for dancing. Music was coming from somewhere, and the entire room was in neutral colors.

Most students, Harry mused, were there already, standing in small groups within their house mates. Harry smirked at himself.

"House-unity my arse" Harry muttered under his breath just barely so Ginny and Hermione would turn and glare at him.

When it seemed all the students have arrived, Pansy had cleared her throat, moving to stand in the middle of the floor. Harry was just chatting with Seamus next to the snack table, and they both looked at her.

"I want to thank you all for coming here, to our very first house-unity party. We have arranged this meeting so hopefully the houses will merge and the divination between them will fade. And now, I welcome you all to dance!" she finished and pulled Blaize Zabini in one hand and Draco Malfoy in the other to the dance floor, to dance.

"Come on, Harry, come to dance!" Hermione called to him as she was pulled by Ron to the dance floor, which was starting to get filled with the dancing students. Ginny was dancing closely with Dean, Neville was awkwardly dancing with Luna, who always seemed to have had her own dance moves. Seamus, who was until now standing next to Harry, clapped a hand on his back and went to ask Lavender to dance, who, in her turn, giggled with Parvati and joined him. Harry smiled a small smile and went over to sit on one of the surprisingly comfy been bags, since he wasn't dancing.

After a while of gazing at the dancers from his spot, he noticed Hermione and Ginny exchanging words, glancing his direction, not approving. He furrowed his brows as they pulled their partners toward him.

"What" he said. They exchanged another look and smiled.

"Come on, you're dancing" Hermione pulled at his one arm while Ginny took hold of the other. Harry stood up dejectedly.

"I don't dance" he complained and the two girls just smiled.

"Now you do" Ginny said as she and Hermione pulled him to the dance floor.

Pretty soon he was found dancing in a small group which contained himself, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Luna and Neville, who were all laughing and dancing.

After an hour of dancing Harry felt drained, and so he went to the punch table to get some punch for him and his demanding friends. As he drank thirstily from the little paper cup he noticed he wasn't alone. Draco Malfoy was filling up three cups near him, and didn't seem to notice him.

"Oh, hello Malfoy. This for your friends?" it seemed funny that both him and Malfoy were oh-so-visibly used by their so-called-friends. He would have seen it suspicious, that both he and Malfoy just happen to be at the punch table at the same time, but he promised Hermione to stop being so paranoid.

Malfoy jumped slightly as he became aware of Harry's presence.

"Oh, Potter, you scared me" he furrowed his blond brows at the politeness at Harry's voice, but Harry figured that being at a house-unity party the least he could do was try and be nice to Slytherins, even if said Slytherins had platinum blond hair and too skinny figures, and even if their name was Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, it is for my stupid friends, treating me like a house elf..." Malfoy muttered the last part angrily. Harry smiled slightly amused.

"Well, you could always poison their drink. That will teach them to use you like that" Harry said with a smirk. Malfoy let out a startled laughter and looked at Harry surprised, but Harry had already took the 6 full glasses to his friends. He found Ginny and Hermione smiling very widely and avoiding his eyes. He narrowed his eyes and gave them all their drinks.

"What are you two Cheshire-grinning about now?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing..." they both said at the same time, accepting their drinks without even a "Thank you". Harry grumble at his ungrateful friends.

They kept on dancing and it was beginning to get late. The students had started to drift off to their dorms, presumably. After a while only a few students were left.

"Okay, now that the little kids have gone" Pansy turned off the music with the movement of her wand, smirking. "It's time to PLAY" she smiled slyly.

"Play? You haven't mentioned anything about THAT" Harry protested to Ginny and Hermione. There weren't many students left, and besides Pansy, Ginny, Hermione and Harry there were Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Blaise, Theo, Millie and Draco.

"Oh hush" Ginny shushed him. Pansy went on.

"Now, if you will take your seat" she summoned pillows from the corner with the help of Hermione to form a circle. They all sat on the pillows.

"Now that we are all settled in, what game should we start with?" Pansy purred evilly.

"How about Never? We should start with something innocent" Ginny offered and Pansy nodded, agreeing.

"Okay, for those of you who are not familiar with the game, each person in his turn has to say something he hasn't done, for example: I never kissed a boy. And then every person who has done that has to drink. In this case I would need to drink as well, because I have kissed a boy before, and so I hope you understand the basics. We will play one round" she explained while Hermione summoned glasses filled with a suspicious-looking liquid.

"I'll start with: I never kissed a boy" Pansy smiled, then winked at them and sipped from her cup. Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, Padma and surprisingly Draco drank as well. Harry couldn't help but stare at him until he noticed and blushed, quirking an eyebrow.

"Problem, Potter?" he snapped and Harry turned his head quickly to a different direction, which happened to be Ron, who seemed upset about Hermione kissing a boy.

"I never kissed a girl" he told them, staring almost accusingly at guilty-looking Hermione's direction. Harry, Dean, Seamus, Blaise and Draco all took a sip. Harry seemed to notice the cups are refilling themselves.

"I never cheated on a test" Hermione said. Everyone groaned. Theo was the only one who didn't drink.

"I never had sex" Theo confessed, blushing. Pansy, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Padma, Blaise and Draco all drank. Ron looked scandalized.

"Ginny?!" he exclaimed and immediately turned to glare at Dean, who was finding his shoelaces quite intriguing. "My sister?"

"Leave him alone, Ron" Ginny grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"I never fantasized about boys" Seamus said. Pansy, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Blaise, Theo, Millie and Draco drank.

"My my" Draco smirked at Harry, who blushed, avoiding anyone's eyes. Blaise and Theo were warily eyeing each other.

"I never... was with a boy" Millie said and everyone groaned.

"Can you reword the sentence?" Blaise asked and Millie thought for a second.

"I never made out with a boy" she said. Only Pansy, Ginny, Padma and Draco drank.

"I never fancied a Slytherin" Lavender said. Only Pansy, Harry, Blaise and Theo drank. Draco seemed very smug about this new information.

"My, Potter, we are learning a lot about you today, aren't we?" he asked and Harry glared straight forward, still quite the lovely shade of red in the face.

"Half gone, half left. Feeling tipsy already?" Pansy giggled. It seemed more of an evil giggle than an alcohol-induced giggle, yet, she lost balance and fell straight to Blaise's lap.

"Whoopsy" she said, still giggling her evil giggle, and managed to sit back up.

"Anyway, who's next? Come on, twin action! What have you two got up your sleeve?" she asked the Patil twins, winking. Draco was looking at her funny, with narrowed eyes, and Blaise was staring at her as if she was a loon.

"I... Never had a boyfriend" Parvati quipped and Pansy, Ginny, Lavender, Padma and Draco drank.

"I never fantasized over a girl" Padma said boldly, making Pansy, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Blaise drink up. This time everyone looked at Pansy, who just shrugged.

"What can I say? I like both" she said and smiled slyly.

"I never had a celebrity crush. I'm too perfect for that" Blaise said the last sentence with a smirk and a wink at Theo's general direction. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Millie and Draco drank.

"I never stalked someone" Draco said, glaring pointedly at Harry, who blushed and drank, Pansy, Ginny and Millie drinking after him.

"I never dated 5 guys at the same time, or anything of that sort, Ron" it was Ginny's turn to glare pointedly at Ron, who did look a bit ashamed. No one drank.

"I never hooked up with a muggle" Dean said. No one drank. Finally, Harry was the last to speak.

"I... never confessed to someone I liked them" Harry finally admitted, blushing. Pansy, Dean and Seamus drank.

"Welp" Pansy hiccupped. "Now we can move to the more fun game- Seven minutes in heaven!" she smiled.

"What!" Harry called outrageously.

"Quiet, Harry" Ginny said.

"Wha- No! I am not indulging in such a game! No way!" Harry insisted.

"Oh, I don't know, Harry, it could be fun" Hermione mentioned with a smile.

"What could possibly be fun about that?" Harry grunted, though no one answered that. Harry harrumphed and crossed his arms angrily on his chest.

Ginny got an empty bottle and put it in the middle of the circle.

"Who wants to go first? Harry?" she looked at him and he glared dangerously at her.

"I'll start" Hermione rolled her eyes, blushing slightly.

"Wait! First the rules. You spin the bottle and you and whomever the person the bottle points to have to stay 7 minutes in a small closet, with no light. And do whatever you'd like" Pansy smiled and winked, pointing to the closet the room has given. "Now spin" she said and Hermione did spin the bottle, it landing on... Obviously, Ron. Both blushed terribly, though seeming exited. Harry smiled to himself as the entered the closet awkwardly.

"Your time begins... Now!" Ginny cost a time spell to measure 7 minutes. They waited patiently, not hearing anything but muffled noises. At the end of the 7 minutes, Ginny spoke.

"Your time is up!" she said loudly. Some shuffling was heard and out came a very flustered Hermione, followed by a very satisfied Ron.

"Woo! You go, guys" Harry laughed and they blushed, sitting back.

"Your turn, Blaise" Pansy winked at him and he spun the bottle, it landing on... Theo. His dark cheeks tinted slightly, and Theo blushed.

"Go on!" Pansy rushed them and they entered the closet, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Your time begins now!" there was silence heard from inside for the first 4 minutes, then muffled talking for 2 more minutes, and then silence again, with the occasional muffled noises.

"Your time is up!" Ginny called and they exited, the only evidence of something happening is in their red cheeks and slightly swollen lips. They continued avoiding each other, though now they were sitting closely together, their hands occasionally brushing.

"Your turn, Harry" Ginny smiled sweetly at him but he wasn't fooled.

"No" he insisted and she pouted.

"Fine... Malfoy?" she asked and the blond boy jumped slightly in surprise. grumbling, he spun the bottle, distracted and not really paying attention to who it pointed at.

"Ooh, Draco and Potter!" Pansy giggled and he froze, blanching, his eyes widening in shock. Then he turned his gaze at the bottle and then Harry.

"No. No way! There is no way in hell I'm-" he started but Pansy hit his arm.

"Yes you will, You have to. Don't want to be a coward, are you?" she asked and he blushed angrily.

"It doesn't matter. I won't do it" Harry refused. Pansy, Hermione and Ginny sighed exasperatedly.

"Honestly, boys! It's just 7 minutes! You don't have to be so immature about it" Hermione rolled her eyes. After much more persuading, both boys were pushed forcibly inside the small dark closet. They were cramped together, both thankful for the darkness, for they were blushing like mad because of their close proximity. They didn't talk for some time.

"So..." Harry tried awkwardly.

"Potter, I swear to wizard god, if you even suggest snogging I will cut your balls off" Draco said dangerously. Harry gulped, seriously frightened.

"I didn't! I was just going to say that we should get back at our friends for this..." he mumbled.

"I like your thinking, Potter. Like a true Slytherin. Damn Pansy and her damn meddling" Draco muttered.

"Yeah, Hermione and Ginny think they're in control of my love life, because they claim I am not capable of handling it myself" Harry grumbled quietly. Then the two boys stared at each other in silence, blushing. Finally Draco spoke.

"What? Why would they work with Pansy then?" he asked hesitantly, hope in his voice. Harry swallowed. It's now or never, he told himself, picking up the courage.

"Because... I fancy you, okay? I understand it if you won't want to ever see me again, I understand if you hate me, I'm so sor-" he was cut off by Draco's lips covering his.

HE WAS CUT OFF BY DRACO'S LIPS COVERING HIS!

He gasped, shocked, and then melted to the kiss. Draco took advantage of this, swiping his tongue over Harry's full lips, who parted at the touch. Draco's tongue entered Harry's mouth, and Harry reached out his own tongue to curl around it. At the touch of tongue-to-tongue they both shivered, moaning slightly in pleasure. Draco's hands found themselves curling around and grasping Harry's soft locks, while Harry's hands pulled Draco closer by his waist, staying there and making their chests touch. They kissed for a few more minutes, then pulled for air when it was absolutely necessary, Harry biting into Draco's sensitive lower lip, making Draco whimper.

"Wow" Harry breathed out, panting, a slow smile forming on his flushed, dazed face.

"Yeah" Draco agreed, placing his head on Harry's shoulder and holding him, which was easy since he was just the tiny bit shorter than Harry.

"The truth is-" he continued "I fancy you too. Have been for quite a while now" he felt Harry's body shiver with laughter, and soon joined him. Harry kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Are you telling me we were out-smarted by our best friends?" Harry smiled, not minding. His forehead was leaning against Draco's. Draco groaned slightly.

"Damn, Pansy would never let go of this" he said. Harry nuzzled his nose against Draco's in affection.

"I could live with that" he said.

"Me too" Draco answered happily, smiling a brilliant smile.

They both still hasn't realized their 7 minutes were long up, and that the door was unlocked, their friends leaving long ago, leaving them in a different room, with a large king-sized bed and shower.

**The End.**


End file.
